We both matter, don't we?
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel goes missing, and Dean goes to Chuck for help. Sam finds out something. Rated M for mature content Dean/Castiel


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but would like to own Castiel. Title taken from lyrics from "Running Up That Hill" by Placebo (cover version of Kate Bush's song.)

*******************************************************************

The Prophet Chuck looked up at Dean from where he sat, large blue eyes seeming larger in his thin face than ever before. He seemed more fragile in t hat one instant than Dean had ever seen him, his bathrobe engulfing him, made him seem smaller still.

The Prophet shook his head once more at the hunter, before he said - "I don't know, Dean."

"Don't know, don't want to know, or don't care?" Dean asked, voice tight with anger, as he glowered down at the smaller man.

"None, neither, none of them. I can't say," the prophet said, voice quiet, as he cast his gaze to the floor.

"You can't? Dude, this is an angel we're talking about here - your heaven buddy. I wanna know where he is. Now. To Hell with Zachariah and whatever hold he has over your head, I just wanna know where Cas is," Dean said, turning away, eyes bitter, wounded, in need of reassurance, in need of the truth.

Chuck looked up at Dean, eyes wide, sorrowful, pain filled, before he sighed wearily. Even though he couldn't see Dean's face, he knew what expression was held there, just like he knew everything else. He could see torment far greater than he'd ever known it, love ripped away before it had had a chance to be fully realized, fully consummated, and Chuck grieved for Dean, felt his pain like it was his own.

"If only I could bring him back," Dean grated out, voice choked with sudden tears. "If only I could make a deal with God, and make him swap our places."

"You don't mean that, Dean. You can't. Cas isn't with God, and he's not in Heaven," Chuck told the hunter, slowly.

"I do mean that. You know why, like you know everything else. And what do you mean "He's not in Heaven?" Where is he?" Dean asked, whirling on the prophet with such force, Chuck shied away, arm slightly raised, as though afraid of getting hit.

"He's with a bunch of demons. They're gonna use his blood to break another seal," Chuck said, reluctantly, every word falling from his lips like a leaden weight.

"You're not telling me they're gonna drain him?" the hunter asked, flinching away from the smaller man as though Chuck had physically hit him.

In a way, he had; if not by physical actions, then at least with his words.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I don't know what to say to you," Chuck said, plaintively, looking so lost in that one instant that Dean had to turn away.

"You gotta tell me where he is, Chuck. Castiel. Where is he?" Dean asked, whirling back to face the Prophet, words refracted, too distracted to talk in more than broken sentences now.

Chuck blinked at Dean, large eyes calculating, as he wondered just how much trouble he was about to get himself into with Zachariah and his angelic cohorts. Seeing the pain, impending loss, overwhelming love echoing through Dean's eyes, his body, even the way he was standing changed Chuck's mind. He knew what it felt like to love, knew how it felt to not want anything to get in the way of that love, finally nodded at the hunter, smiling bitterly at the man before him.

"Okay, Dean, I'll tell you. But remember me, the sacrifice I made for you if my ass is on the line from the Heavenly host, okay?" he said, as he stood, rubbing his eyes with questing fingers, before he stretched his body, with creaks and groans of limbs, joints, from where he'd sat down too long.

"Chuck, dude, I'll remember, but you're wasting time. Now tell me where he is before it's too late," Dean said, all but reaching out to shake the Prophet.

Chuck wrapped his bathrobe about his small frame before he told Dean Castiel's whereabouts - an old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town, in the roughest suburb ever. Dean turned to leave with barely a thank you , before Chuck called him back. Dean turned impatiently, one eyebrow raised at Chuck as the Prophet grinned.

"You're gonna have a good night tonight, Dean. Just thought I'd tell you that. Make sure you get Castiel the Hershey's Kisses, okay? He likes those," he said, his grin broadening as the visions played out in his head.

"Thanks, Chuck. Now stop thinking about me and Castiel - you know," Dean said, uncomfortably, actually blushing at the Prophet's words.

Chuck laughed, and shrugged expansively, before shooing the hunter away. Then he called out after the hunter, stopped him in his tracks, to look over his shoulder at him

"Dean, wait. It's best if I come with you. Demons and all. I think you could benefit from my archangel," he said, as he shuffled aimlessly about the room. "Just let me get dressed and I'll be with you."

Dean watched the Prophet as he shuffled from the room, too impatient to be amused right at that moment. He waited, paced the room, and almost rushed from the room when Chuck re-appeared to join him once more. Chuck followed in his footsteps quietly, not speaking and climbed into the Impala beside Dean, who fired the engine and peeled away from the sidewalk with a ferocious squeal of tires.

They roared through the streets towards the warehouse that Chuck had told him Castiel was being held captive, neither exchanging words, both staring tensely through the front windshield. Dean felt like he was running up a hill without hope, light guiding him to the top, where Castiel stood, where hope lived, his life led. If anything happened to the angel, Dean could not promise that there wouldn't be consequences. Castiel was his life, his love, and if he was ripped away -

Dean shuddered, couldn't even finish that thought. His mind blank, he drove on, and left Chuck to call Sam, just in case they needed back-up. Finally they reached their destination, parked haphazardly outside, and got out, left the engine running, crept towards the building laying abandoned before them. Dean held Chuck back upon reaching the door, planted one hand firmly in the smaller man's chest, as the hunter peered round the door hanging half open on its frame.

Dean turned, motioned the Prophet after him, before both stole quietly into the warehouse on near silent feet. They made it almost all the way to the back of the building before they even found anything remotely Castiel shaped. The angel was tied down to a wooden table, his eyes half closed, vacant, his lips parted, as blood dripped steadily into a bowl placed upon the floor. A group of seven demons stood off to one side, conversing quietly with one another, filling the air with their evil stench.

Dean chanced a glance at Chuck standing beside him, saw the prophet's nose wrinkled in distaste against the smell of the demons. Neither of them saw the demons coming from behind them, until it was too late, until they'd been grabbed, demonic arms wrapping around their bodies and pulling them from the safety of their hiding place.

Chcuck shouted out in surprise, looked up to the ceiling as the metal sheets above started to clatter against the rafters, flashes of light strobing through the window, as the demon slowly started to burn where his skin touched the Prophet. The demon shrieked an inhuman cry, peeled himself away from the Prophet's body, who stood there, arms outstretched, eyes turned to the ceiling as he silently prayed to the archangel perching on his shoulder.

Dean broke free from the demon holding him, ran to Castiel's side, saw that the angel's eyes were fluttering, coming more into focus with every second that passed.

"Cas! Cas, dude, are you alright?" Dean yelled, over the sounds of the archangel's arrival.

"Dean," Castiel said, turning his face to look at the hunter, his expression turning from hopeless to hopeful in the blink of an eye. "Dean, you came."

Dean didn't reply, just started working at the bonds securing the angel to the table beneath him, as the archangel's light flooded through the warehouse, blinding everyone and banishing the demons back to the Pit. Gradually, the light faded, demons vanquished, leaving Chuck, Dean and Castiel in the warehouse alone. Dean finished untying the angel, helped him up from the tablketop, flung his arm bout his shoulders, before taking the angel's full weight.

Castiel turned his intense gaze full upon Dean, lips parted as he managed a weary smile at the hunter.

"Thank you, Dean, for saving my life," he said, gruff voice sounding hoarser in remembered pain.

"Don't thank me, thank Chuck," Dean said, graciously, as he nodded over at the Prophet, who was standing nearby, watching them with an amused smile on his face.

"Thank you, Chuck," Castiel said, simply, before turning luminous eyes upon Dean once more.

Dean smiled, tightened his grip around Castiel's waist, before they slowly made their way from the warehouse, to the street outside.

"Lift home, Chuck?" Dean asked, as he slowly eased the hurting angel into the back seat of his car.

"I wouldn't mind. It's a bit far to walk," the Prophet said, with a chuckle. "Once you get back to the motel, don't forget what I said about the chocolates."

Dean looked at Chuck, Chuck stared back at Dean, before they both started to laugh.

"Jeez, you get your own free porn, don;t you? Oh the life of a Prophet seems so nice, right now," Dean snorted, as he slid easily behind the wheel.

"Trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be," Chuck disagreed, as he rubbed his eyes, with a yawn.

He stared out the windshield, thin face drawn and tired suddenly, and Dean had to turn away. Chuck was right - no matter how attractive being a Prophet of the Lord seemed at times to the hunter, he could see that Chuck was right - it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. They drove home in silence, before Dean pulled to a stop outside Chuck's house finally. He watched as Chuck goot out, looked up his scrubby driveway, before the Prophet glanced back at Dean though the window.

"Take care of yourself, Dean," he said, quietly. "And Castiel. Tough times are ahead of you, you know."

Dean opened his mouth to speak, closed it again, before he nodded at the Prophet.

"Thanks, Chuck," he said, simply.

Chuck nodded back, but said nothing more, just turned away and headed up the drive to his own front door. He turned once he got there, watched the Impala's headlights disappear into the dark night, before retreating into the dark interior of his house. He was just glad to be home, where it was safe once more.

Dean drove through the night, kept a watchful eye over Castiel, saw that even now, the angel was starting to heal. Dean breathed a silent sigh of relief, averting his eyes when Castiel looked up at him, looked back and smiled when Castiel did. He pressed his foot down on the gas pedal, all thoughts of Chuck and demons far from his mind now, as the tip of Castiel's wing gently caressed Dean's cheek. Dean swerved, cursed, swerved again when Castiel repeated the gesture with a small chuckle.

"Cas, are you deliberately trying to make me crash, dude?" Dean asked, voice harsher than he originally meant it.

"Well, pull over, then," Castiel suggested, his voice husky, promising more than just his wingtips could provide.

Dean didn't say anything, didn't argue, just pulled over in a secluded spot, scanned the area around them for prying eyes. When he determined there was no one to pry, he got out, and climbed out into the back with Castiel, who was waiting for him, an eager look in his eyes, as his tongue licked across his lower lip sensuously. Dean closed the gap between them, moaned when he felt Castiel's responsive soft lips gentle against his own.

He moaned again when he felt Castiel's wings carress him gently, felt even through the fabric of his T Shirt, and he shuddered at the contact, erection pressing against his jeans uncomfortably. He reached down and fumbled his belt, his zip open, as he continued to devour Castiel's mouth with hungry kisses.

He eased his jeans, his boxers down, hand brushing against his arousal tantalizingly and he moaned again when he felt Castiel's wing stroke his cock gently. He broke the kiss, threw his head back, eyes closed, mouth open as he panted harshly into the car's tight interior. A rush of adrenaline soaked desire coursed through him, threatened to burn, to consume him and he cried out Castiel's name loudly.

He was only dimly aware of Castiel removing his own pants, pushing them free from slim hips, soon followed by too white boxers, as his wing continued to caress Dean's weeping erection. Dean didn't protest when Castiel pushed him back on the seat, half laying down on the upholstery, eyes still closed. The angel straddled him, hooked his legs eagerly around Dean's body, made Dean's eyes open wide, his body arch into Castiel's as the angel reached round his own body to press a spit slick finger inside himself.

Dean watched, breath catching in his throat, as Castiel's lips puckered out in a sensuous pout, eyes glazed in growing lust as he prepared himself, cock erect, weeping, needing attention. Castiel's breath grew ragged, mingled with pleasured moans, soon joined by Dean's breathy gasps of desire, when Castiel swept his other hand, spit slick over the hunter's own erection.

Dean kept his eyes open, watched with growing desire at the sight of Castiel above him, arousal hanging heavy in the air, growing stronger around them. Finally, Castiel eased his finger free from his hole, straddled himself over Dean's cock, before he eased the hunter inside himself. Both hunter and angel cried out with sudden need; the angel at the feel of Dean filling him, pleasuring him with every move he made, the hunter at the feel of the angel's velvety tight warmth fitted snug around his cock.

Castiel thrust himself down hard on Dean, a pleasured cry falling from ripe, parted lips, his wings caressing Dean's body with every move the angel made, every time that Dean thrust himself hard into Castiel's waiting body. Dean groaned with exertion, pleasure, eyes wide as he watched Castiel wrap his hand around his own erection and started to stroke himself, firmly, face slack, eyes distant as he pleasured himself in time with Dean's thrusting cock.

Castiel's breathing quickened, deepened, grew more ragged, his wings stretched as far as the car would allow as he came, released himself with a pleasured cry of Dean's name across Dean's abdomen and chest. He continued rocking his hips against Dean's, loving the feel of Dean inside him, cried out again when Dean came, filled Castiel with his release, Castiel's name on his lips.

Slowly, slowly, their bodies slowed down, stilled, remained entwined as the waves of bliss crashed through angel and hunter both. Finally, Castiel eased himself away from Dean, and the hunter watched him, as he slowly pulled on his pants once more, lips still parted, cheeks still flushed and sweaty, eyes still distant and sated. Dean sat up straighter, stole a kiss from Castiel's parted lips, slipped his tongue inside and explored the angel's mouth hungrily.

Castiel settled into Dean more, ran fingers through short hair, met Dean's tongue in a sinful dance, fucked into each other's mouths with hungry pleasured moans. They broke apart, stared into each other's eyes, before Dean slowly pulled on his own jeans, almost regretfully. He stole another kiss, before he got out of the car, to sit in the front once more.

"I've gotta make a stop, Cas, before we get to the motel room," Dean said, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh?" Castiel questioned, eyebrows raised at the hunter's loaded statement, but the hunter would not be drawn.

Sensing this, Castiel settled back in his seat, watched the scenery pass by outside, silently, before Dean parked outside a convenience store, left the engine idling while he quickly went inside. Some time later, he returned, grinning that excited little half smile he seemed to reserve only for Castiel, before he got back in, handed Castiel a small package.

"What's this?" Castiel asked, looking surprised, touched by the gift.

"A gift," Dean said, almost shyly.

Castiel looked down at the package in his hands before he gave Dean an unusually large, yet grateful grin.

"Hershey's Kisses," Castiel stated, sounding as touched as he looked right then. "My favorite! How did you know?"

"Ahh, a little Prophet told me," Dean said, with a one shouldered shrug.

"Chuck, I should have known! Thank you, Dean," Castiel said, as he kissed the hunter gently.

He gave him a chocolate, before popping one delicately in his mouth, letting it melt over his tongue, with a smile. Dean copied him, before he smiled, and pulled away from the curb, drove back to the motel room.

Neither of them expected Sam to be there, already, pacing the floor, looking agitated, worried, and more than a litttle annoyed.

"WHere the hell have you two been? I've been looking everywhere for you! Chuck called me, told me to go to some deserted warehouse, only to find no one there when I arrive. I've tried calling, looking for you, calling Chuck, but you weren't answering, I couldn't find you and I think Chuck was hiding something," Sam said, agitation as clear in his voice as his body.

Dean looked away, chuckled, while Castiel looked embarrassed, cast his gaze to the floor.

"I'm glad you think this is funny, Dean. I've been going out of my mind here. I hear news of demon activity, and then you disappear for almost an hour. Where the hell were you? Why didn't you answer your phone?" Sam asked, pacing the floor. "Cas?"

"He was with me, Sam," Catsiel said, quietly, eyes resting briefly on Sam's before he looked away, embarrassed once more.

"He was - with you?" Sam questioned, gaze flickered from his brother to the angel and back again.

Castiel continued to look embarrassed, Dean merely shrugged and Sam looked uncertain.

"Like with you? In the - " and Sam's face cleared, went blank. "Dean."

"Shut up, Sam. You've got Ruby, I have Cas," Dean said, as he reached out to gently touch Castiel's hand.

Castiel smiled at Dean, wrapped fingers around Dean's hand, as Sam shook his head as though he was trying to clear it.

"You were with Cas. Excuse me. I think I need some air," he said, faintly, as he walked from the room, quickly.

The door slammed shut behind him, leaving Dean and Castiel staring at one another in amusement.

"Well, that went well," Castiel commented, with a faint smile.

"He'll be back. Give him time," Dean said, with a carefree shrug. "Now where we?"

Castiel smiled again, before Dean gently pressed a kiss to his willing lips, stealing the moment from the angel with one more kiss ...

-fini-


End file.
